superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Madeline: Lost in Paris Credits
Opening Title Card DIC Entertainment presents MADELINE LOST IN PARIS Ending Credits and Logo DIRECTOR Stan Phillips PRODUCERS Stan Phillips and Riley Kathryn Ellis EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Andy Heyward Robby London Michael Maliani EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Saul Cooper Pancho Kohner WRITTEN BY Jacqueline Feather &'' ''David Seidler BASED UPON CHARACTERS CREATED BY Ludwig Bemelmans SONGS LYRICS AND MUSIC BY Judy Rothman Rofé Andy Street MUSIC COMPOSED AND CONDUCTED BY Andy Street EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Stacey Gallishaw PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Emily Wensel ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Ninette Kohley PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Jasmine Jabour VOICE DIRECTOR Marsha Goodman Einstein MUSIC SUPERVISOR Karyn Ulman NARRATED BY Christopher Plummer STARRING Lauren Bacall as Mme. La Croque STARRING Jason Alexander as Uncle Horst/Henri ALSO STARRING Andrea Libman as Madeline Stephanie Louise Vallance as Miss Clavel Jennifer Cooping, Tabitha St. Germain, Rochelle Greenwood, Michael Heyward, Brittany Irvin, Veronika Sztopa, French Ticnker ADDITIONAL VOICES Garry Chalk, Jane Mortifee, Dale Wilson VOICE CASTING Marsha Goodman Einstein Paul F. Quinn TALENT COORDINATORS Jessica Grant Lisa Schaffer MUSIC EDITOR John Mortarotti ADDITIONAL MUSIC EDITORIAL Jeff Mar SCORING MIXER Tim Malone ASSISTANT SCORING MIXER Jill Tengan MUSIC COORDINATORS Deborah Clark Rita Kedineoglu MUSIC RESEARCH Drew Jessel MUSIC ASSISTANT Robert Anderson ADDITIONAL WRITTEN MATERIAL BY Stan Phillips SCRIPT ASSISTANTS William A. Ruiz Patrick Boylan RESEARCH Renee Toporzysek Mary Holm BACKGROUND DESIGNER & COLOR COORDINATOR Sean Platter CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White ADDITIONAL CHARACTER DESIGN David Pagani PROP DESIGNERS Sandy Kopitopoulos Sean Platter COLOR STYLISTS Kathrin Drorian Jung Son BACKGROUND COLOR STYLING Joseph Dempsey Sean Platter Teri Shikasho STORYBOARDS PROVIDED BY Milimetros S.A. STORYBOARD DIRECTORS Antonio Zurera Angel Izquierdo HEAD OF STORYBOARD PRODUCTION Elena Gomez STORYBOARD PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Lucia Gomez STORYBOARD PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Belen Ramirez STORYBOARD PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Teresa Calvo ROUGH STORYBOARD Jose Garcia Moreno Luis Fernandez Javier Jerez STORYBOARD CLEAN-UP Roberto Benito Ricardo Machuca STORYBOARD REVISIONS David Pagani SONG STORYBOARDS Stephen Martiniere STORYBOARD SLUGGING Myrna Bushman Chatterton ANIMATION AND TIMING DIRECTORS Marija Dail Mike Stribling PRODUCTION CONTROLLER Kathy Wong PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Emily Montaniel Lisa Lewis ASSISTANT TO THE EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Pam Vincent Lynn McLaughlin Christine Miller ANIMATION PRODUCTION Han Yang Productions SUPERVISING ANIMATION DIRECTORS Bae Ki Yong Jung Jin Woo Park Soon Shin OVERSEAS ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Sandy Kopitopoulos MODEL CHECKER Park Li Nam ANIMATORS Kim Jae Yong, Choi Hee Yong, Oh Dong Hwan, Nam Mi Lan, Kim Young Chan, Choi Ji Hoon, Um Ick Hyun, Woo Jin Sung, Park Mi Hyun, Mo Jung Hee PRODUCERS Kang Jong Man Lee Sang Hyun INBETWEENERS Yoo Kyung Sik, Seo Mi Jin, Kim Mi Gyung, Keon Kwang Sook, Hea Myung Ok, Ha Eun Kyung, Song Sun Ae, Hong Jung Eun, Ahn Yoon Hee, Back Jong Yeom, Lee Kon Hee, Son Sook Lan, Ha Sun Deak, Kang Seung Yeon, Park Bo Young, Kim Mi Ye, Kim Su Young, Ko Bo Jung, Lee Byung Kuk, Han Eui Jung, Kim Mal Nam, Kim Hyo Sun, Ahn Ji Hyun, Choi Ju Yeon, Park Kyung Won, Kim Hyun Jung, Jung Young Ju, Le Mi Sook BACKGROUND ARTISTS Park Jae Hyun, Park So Jung, Kim Young Ho, Park Jin Ah, Noh Mi Ae, An Hyun Sun INK & PAINT Choi Yun Hee, Hwang Jae Sook, Kim Hyo Hee, Kim Yun Ja, Kim Min Suk, Kim Ae Lan, Kim Yun Ha, Park Eun Young, Kim Mi Ah, Kang Min Koung, Sung Ki Suk, Jung Yu Ree, Kang Suk Hyun, Na Mi Suk, Kim Se Hee, Min Hyang Won, Nam Gung Young, Kim Jae Suk, Oh Ji Sun, Choi Myung Hee, Jun Jung Im, Song Hyun Ju, Kim Jung Soon, Kim Eun Suk, Park Hyun Ji, Lee In Sil, Jung Eun Sun, Yang Hye Lan, Kim Mi Young, Kim Eun Young, Lim Kyung Wook FINAL CHECKERS Son Un Soo Noh Kwang Ho CAMERA Kim Heung Mi, Yoon Yong Keon, Kang Sung Rang, Kang Chung Hyun, Kim Sung Kuk XEROX Lee Jong Kyu Jun Seung Han EFX ANIMATOR Kim Byung Jin WORKPRINT EDITOR Hwang Ho Sam TRANSLATION Jung Son Kim Jae Ogk POST PRODUCTION SERVICES BY Fidelity Studios, Inc. DIRECTOR OF TECHNICAL SERVICES Dennis Graham EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF POST PRODUCTION John Davies DIRECTOR OF POST PRODUCTION Kevin McLaughlin VIDEO POST SUPERVISOR Fifun Amini PICTURE EDITOR Theresa Gilroy Nielsen ASSISTANT PICTURE EDITORS Robert Davies Gayle McIntyre SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Debby Vanpoucke DIALOGUE EDITORS Heather Catherine Elliot Mike DePatie Michael J. Cowan ASSISTANT DIALOGUE EDITORS Brian Geer Anthony Silva RE-RECORDING MIXER Mike Beiriger ASSISTANT MIXER Les Arenson SOUND EFFECTS EDITOR Steve Robinson FOLEY ENGINEER Carl (Maxim) Garcia FOLEY ARTIST Rick Sanchez SOUND FACILITY COORDINATORS Violet Ripp Laurie Davies Laurie Truxall ON LINE FACILITY HMA Digital Post EFFECTS ARTIST Christine Hittle Special Thanks to Leah Keith PRODUCED BY DIC Entertainment, L.P. TM & © 1999 Madeline and Barbara Bemelmans; © DIC Entertainment, L.P. All Rights Reversed. This motion picture was created by DIC DIC Entertainment, L.P. for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. DiC Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Home Video